Stephen
Stephen comes from the Greek name Στεφανος (Stephanos) meaning "crown". Steven is a variation with Steve and Stevie as diminutives. Stephens, Stevens, Stephenson, and Stevenson are patronymic-based surnames. In the works of Harry Turtledove and Laura Frankos, Stephen may refer to: Characters known only as Stephen :Stephen (Atlantis Pirate), a pirate and minor character in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. :Stephen (Freedom), a member of the sim justice movement, minor character in A Different Flesh section "Freedom". :Stephen the Pickle, an Army of Franklin Brigadier and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Advance and Retreat. Characters with the first name of Stephen :Stephen Douglas, historical American Senator referenced in numerous works. :Stephen Early, historical White House Press Secretary appearing in The Hot War. :Stephen A. Hurlbut, historical American general and politician referenced in ''Fort Pillow''. :Stephen Douglas Martin, the father of Chester Martin in Southern Victory. :Stephen King, contemporary American horror writer referenced in The Disunited States of America and Supervolcano: Eruption. :Stephen R. Mallory, historical Confederate politician appearing in The Guns of the South. :Stephen Niles, a coal miner and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. :Stephen Ramsay, fictional Confederate cavalryman, POV in The Great War: American Front. :Stephen Ramseur, a historical Confederate States Army general appearing in The Great War: American Front. :S.M. Stirling, creator of the shared universes in which "The Last Word" and "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers" are set. :Stephen de Windesore, fictional merchant, POV in "Clash of Arms". Characters with the first name of Steven :Steven Pankow, historical Mayor of Buffalo, New York, appearing in The Hot War: Fallout. Characters with the first name of Steve :Steve (Days of Infamy), U.S. Navy sailor and minor character in ''Days of Infamy''. :Steve Bauer, fictional airman, minor character in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Steve Whortleberry, fictional grad student, POV in "Logan's Law". Characters with the first name of Stevie :Stevie (Hindsight), a child and minor character in "Hindsight". Characters with the first name of Stefan, German and Polish version of Stephen :Stefan Berkowicz, a landlord and minor character in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance. :Stefan Fuchs, a German soldier and minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Stefan Handrick, minor fictional character in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. Characters with the first name of Stepan, an Eastern European variation of Stephen :Stepan Bandera, historical Ukrainian nationalist referenced in multiple works. :Stepan Radzutak, a gulag guard and minor character in Worldwar: Striking the Balance. Characters with the name Esteban (Spanish form of Steven) or a variant thereof :Esteban (Worldwar), a bar owner and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Estevánico, historical explorer, POV in "Eyewear". Characters with the surname Stephens :General Stephens, a U.S. military judge and minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Alexander Stephens, historical Vice President of the Confederate States appearing in The Guns of the South. Characters with the surname Stevens :Thaddeus Stevens, historical American Congressman referenced in The Guns of the South and appearing in "Must and Shall". Characters with the surname Stephenson :George Stephenson, fictional innkeeper in "The Iron Elephant" story in A Different Flesh. Characters with the surname Stevenson :Adlai Stevenson II, historical American politician appearing in The Hot War. :Maggie Stevenson, a brothel owner and minor character in Southern Victory. Other surnames :Michael Stephanos, a restaurateur in "St. Oswald's Niche." Places with Stephen or a variant thereof in the name :Fort Stevens, a historical American Civil War battle site, setting in "Must and Shall." :Stephens, Georgia, briefly a setting in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. See also *Istvan *Stephanie Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation